


Тетрадь в клеточку

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Child Cruelty, Children, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Philosophical crap, Plagiarism, Spiders, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: История от лица одного паука, записанная одним мальчиком





	

#### 14 июля

Я поук. Миня завут ~~Теви~~ ~~Шети~~ Теви. Я живу в щили под окном. Я хачу расказать обомне. Я бы мог сказать сколька мне лет но я, увы, незнаю. Впрочем, это нормально, я ведь поук, а не чиловек. Может я и не знаю когда я радился, но вы хатябы узнаете когда я умру. Впрочем, что ето я всё о пичальном. Я живу харошо. У меня большая поутина. Достаёт до края подаконика. Правда пыльная немнога. Слева от меня живёт другой поук, ево завут ~~Теви~~ Шети. У нево поутина ищо больше но я ни завидую. У миня тожи кагда нибуть будит большая.

Чтота мне больше нечего сказать паэтому заканчеваю.

#### 15 июля

Это снова я Теви. Впрочем, мне попрежнему нечиво сказать. Здесь очинь скушно. Но что же поделаишь, я ведь поук. Ничево новово не пападалось в мою поутину. Светит солнышко, оно красиво блистит на поутине. Передамной сидит за ~~столом~~ какойта штукой мальчик в жолтой ~~майке~~ адежде и чтота пишит в тетратке вклетачку. Незнаю, что иму надо. Шети тоже ничево не делаит, наверно иму тоже скушно.

#### 17 июля

Както савсем скушно мне стало жить. И есть скора будит нечево всех мошик я уже сьел дажи тех что оставлял прозапас. Но всеравно пусть весят. Наверно я линивый поук и некак не собирусь их выкинуть.

#### 20 июля

Случилось чтота ужасное подлитела какаята синяя штука и оторвала кусок поутины с мошкой. Что это можит быть я незнаю и Шети незнает. Наверное это космичиская котострофа!

#### 21 июля

Ладно нибуду мучить тебя зогадками милый читатель, это была ручка тово мальчика.

Больше никаких котостроф ни случалась. Мне скушно.

#### 22 июля

Космичиская ручка меня подципила и кинула в поутину к Шети. ~~Сичас мы сним будим дратся.~~ ~~Сичас мы наверно падружимся.~~ Я ришил убижать. Я очинь трусливый поук.

#### 23 июля

Думаю о вчирашним. Жалко что я трус. Впрочем, зато Шети неуспел меня догнать. Потому что я незнаю падружились бы мы. Может быть, если бы он успел одним галодным поуком на свете стало бы меньше. Нет двумя галодными поуками, патому что один стал бы сытым.

Я умный но всеравно трус. И ищо мне скушно. Нинадо было убигать. Впрочем, можит кагда нибудь космичиская ручка ищо раз меня куда нибудь кинит. Тагда я уже буду героем инайду друзей.

#### 24 июля

Я всеравно не стал героем. 

Может быть я стану им когда-нибудь черезгод.

Мальчик ни только пишит но и заглядываит в толстую коричневую книжку. Он пишит так долго что мне надоело ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Я спрашевал Шети иму тожи надаело.

#### 27 июля

Космическая котострофа, порвала всю паутину. Начал делать новую. Мальчика, куда-то позвали. Так иму инадо.

Думаю можит надо было мне называтся Шети а Шети называтся Теви. Тогда бы ево кинули комне и мы бы подружились или я бы ево сьел.

#### 28 июля

К.к. порвала паутину Шети. Ему тоже так инадо.

Моя поутина теперь больше.

Хочеться есть, и скушно. Но Шеди ищо хуже я думаю он скоро здохнет. Жалко что мы неуспели подружится.

#### 1 августа

Ничиво новово

#### 2 августа

Ничего нового

#### 5 августа

Ничиго нового

#### 6 августа

Катастрофа!!!! с неба льется кипиток! Какой ужас!

Кажется я здох. Ничиго интересново проста взял и здох.

Такая вот скушная история. Так вам всем и надо.

Почему я не радился улиткай. Про этих дур никто не пишит в тетрадках.


End file.
